


You Remembered

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anniversary, Forgetting, Gay, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Evan thought Chris forgot their anniversary.





	

Title: You Remembered

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: WWE

Series: none

Pairings: Evan/Chris

Characters: Chris Jericho and Evan Bourne.

Summary: Evan thought Chris forgot their anniversary.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Hey Evan!"

"Sup Bourne!"

"Airbourne!"

"Hiye Evan!"

Evan Bourne gave a weak wave to the people who called him out but it didn't loft his mood. His shoulders slumped down further as he opened the locker room of Chris Jericho. All day he's been looking for little gifts or signs that chris hasn't forgotten their five year anniversary. However it seems, the best in the world didn't remember.

Chris turned towards his baby only to see Evan frowning on the verge of tears. "Baby are you okay?" He asked but Evan didn't acknowledge his question.

"Do you know what today is Jericho?" Evan snapped tears already forming in his eyes. Chris move to comfort his baby only to be shoved away.

"Do you know what today is!"

"Baby of course I do."

"Then what is it?" Evan hissed.

Chris ignored the question moving towards his bag and pulling out two pieces of paper. Holding it out to Evan who frowned but took the paper. "What is this?"

"Read them."

"Tickets to see Rihanna live. Tickets to see Rihanna live! You got me tickets to see Rihanna!" Evan started shouting bouncing up and down. Chris Jericho nodded.

He was thankful for his quick reflexis to be able to caught Evan who launched himself at him. Evan started peppering kisses all over Chris's face. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Evan whispered. Evan started to whisper his apologies only to be silenced with a kiss.

"Don't even think your not important to me Evan, especially our moments together. Everyday with you is amazing and today just gives me one reason to celebrate you."


End file.
